Shay vs The Gang
by Curly98
Summary: There's a new gang in town. A bunch of gay bashers that seem to have a preference for women. Shay and Dawson find themselves patching off a lot of girls and also some guys that are almost beaten to death. Inbetween all this chaos Shay finds a girl that might know way more then she is willing to tell her..


_**A/N: My first Chicago Fire fanfiction. I've experience writing but not in the Chicago Fire department. I hope you guys like it and I really appreciate reviews. You're also welcome to PM me. I don't own anything and I am just doing this for fun not money.**_

"Please help me" a voice crooked followed by a thump sound. Shay jumped down from the ambulance. She swore she heard something. Taking a few steps away from the ambulance she spotted her lying on the floor of the stationhouse.

"Dawson!" she yelled and ran to the woman. Her face bruised. Lip and nose bleeding. Dawson grabbed the bag from the ambulance and kneeled beside her. Shay tried to bring her back to consciousness. By the time they got her on the board she open her eyes.

"Did someone assault you ma'am?" Dawson asked while the chief was holding back the firemen that had gathered to see what was going on. The woman squinted at the pain from the IV Shay placed on her. She muttered a quick sorry.

"They jumped me. Called me a dyke." she said close to tears. Shay looked at her. Beating up gay people always gets to her for all the obvious reasons. Lately it's been getting worse and worse in their area and she wonders if there is a group out there doing all the hate crimes.

"We're getting you to a hospital" Dawson said and jumped in the back with her. She ran to the driver's side and drove away faster than usual sirens blazing. Never did she look in her rearview mirror to check on Dawson but now she did it almost every second. The drive to Lakeshore seemed to take forever and she was glad when she backed up to the ER.

Quickly she jumped out and rolled the gurney inside as Dawson explained what she'd done so far. The doctors took over and the girl was gone.

Dawson touched her shoulder "you okay?" she asked worried. With a small nod and a smile she answered and went back into the ambulance. The whole drive back to the firehouse she was thinking about the girl. How long it will take before someone dies. Backing up into the firehouse chief Boden is already waiting for them.

"My office. After lunch" he says and walks back as Dawson nods and checks the bags. Shay takes a quick look at the engine and walks to get her some lunch with Dawson following.

"What's that about?" Shay asks.

"Don't know" Dawson runs to Mills who's putting down the food and kisses his cheek. The guys make fun of them as they quickly clean the plates leaving almost nothing for them. She is glad she loves salads because that's pretty much all that's left. Sitting with the guys she eats her salad. Hermann slides over a bit of his meat over to her and winks. With a slight chuckle she eats the ham. From the corner of her eye she can Dawson standing up. Patting Hermann on the back she jumps up and follows Dawson in Boden's office.

"What's up chief?" Dawson says keeping he hands in her pockets. Boden looks up from the papers. And takes off the glasses.

"You might have noticed that there's a lot of assaults lately against homosexuals. The police is investigating it and they think there are more assaults then they know. They ask you two to keep an eye out for injuries that could be related to assault. A lot of victims seem to be ashamed to report the crimes."

"No problem chief. Will do" Dawson answers and turns around to leave again while she remains frozen. Just imagining that there are people out there hurting others just because of the people they love makes her skin crawl. Boden and Dawson both look at her. Dawson takes a step back and touches her arm.

"Shay? You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah yeah" swallowing the lump in her throat she walks out of the office with Dawson who is still looking at her. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine"

"I am. Back off" Shay bites and sighs not wanting to be mean to her partner. Just as she thought Dawson heads off. Wanting to avoid any more trouble with her others she decides to just sit in the ambulance. Her butt hasn't even touched the seat when the alarm rings. Honking to let Dawson know she's at the ambulance she starts the engine. As Dawson jumps in she speeds off as squad 3 follows them.

Arriving at the scene they see the silver SUV all scrunched up against a tree. That can't be good. Severide is already out with his team trying to find a way to get the people out. "Kid in the car!"

They both look up from the stuff they're grabbing from the ambulance and speed up even more. As Dawson access the situation Shay talks to the little boy in the backseat of the car. He seems to be fine but very scared. As two guys start to cut open the side of the car to get his parents out. With some help she knocks down the window and helps the little boy out. Avoiding the look of his parent who might be hurt pretty bed she walks with him to the ambulance. Using a teddy bear she examines the boy and moves out of the ambulance to make room for the parents. She hands him off to the cops and runs to Dawson. The mother is dead already but the dad has a little chance of survival. Helping Dawson stabilize them she makes her way back to the ambulance with the dad on the gurney. With blazing sirens she heads to Lakeside hospital.

_**Later that day  
**_She lets herself fall down on the bed completely tired out. Leaving on her uniform is almost an option if the belt didn't poke her in the stomach. With great effort she stands up and walks to the bathroom. When she drops her pants she hears a strange sound. Frowning slightly she bends down to look at her pants. She lifts them up and feels in the pockets. When she feels a small object in her pocket she frowns. It's a gold ring with a logo on it in a heavier metal. A skull with some Latin words under it on a banner. There is no way that ring is hers and it isn't exactly Kelly's taste. Where did it come from? She looks up at herself in the mirror and sighs. Sleep first. Ring investigating later. Quickly she changes in her big shirt and crawls into bed falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
